Popcorn
by kape at pancakes
Summary: Who knew a simple little butter covered speck could cause so much trouble? Fluffage! R&R! Finally transferred to this account! YEY!


(Note: Wheee! The story has been transferred, as you can see. x3 I edited the billions of author's notes and stuff. Have fun, and don't get any headaches! XD)

Mai here!

Me and Ina-chan decided to make a collab-ish account thing here on so.. here I am!

I came up with the idea for this story. Ina's just an extra. XD is bonked by bananas KIDDING! Sheesh… /sweat/

Anyways.

Disclaimer: I---WE, WE! shields herself from the flying pots-- do not own Card Captor Sakura. Sue us, and you get some pocket lint.

---

Popcorn was being flung around in all directions. There were soda stains on the carpet, noisy and impatient movie-goers in lines, waiting for their refreshments.

Touya picked a piece of popcorn from his hair, and Yukito just simply smiled.

"Touya, there are still some bits of popcorn on your shirt," Yukito said. He brushed the evil—err, innocent…-- buttery treat off the dark haired boy's shoulder. He mumbled, or more like grumbled, an impatient thanks.

"We've been waiting in this damn line for an hour," Touya complained, "What the hell is going on up in front?"

("Touya-san, watch your language, there are children here!")

And so, Touya warned Yukito not to let anyone take his place in the line, and strode bravely up to the front counter. He was never seen again----

Ehem. Anyway…

He looked around and saw a bunch of women in black, surrounding a girl who looked around his age. Give or take a year or two.

One of the women seemed to be arguing with the cashier, with a huge vein on her head. Touya sweatdropped.

"Mutsumi-san," A voice spoke, "It's okay. The large popcorn is too much for me to finish, anyway. And we've been keeping these people waiting for so long."

Her voice was soft and melodious. Her skin was pale, and she had long, curly, dark-blue hair.

"But Tomoyo-sama, you had asked for a large order of popcorn! And this man clearly did NOT give you what you had asked for."

"It's Tomoyo, Mutsumi-san. A small order of popcorn is alright with me."

"Hai, Tomoyo-sama--"

A large bucket of popcorn was flung at Mutsumi.

"LADY, WE"VE BEEN WAITING IN THIS FORKING LINE FOR 30 MINUTES!" A random teenager behind Touya rudely yelled.

"WHY YOU----! YOU ALMOST HIT TOMOYO-SAMA!"

Mutsumi, having a temperamental problem, aimed the popcorn at the brat.

Unfortunately, Touya's brain decided not to let him duck.

It was a beautiful scene. Mutsumi yelling her brains out at a poor, not-so-innocent teenager, with Touya on the floor, popcorn all over him.

Yep, b-e-a-utiful.

Ina's PoV

Tomoyo glanced at her guardian, then at the person she was arguing with, then at the person before the teen.

Chocolate brown eyes.

Dark brown hair.

It was then when she realized she was staring, she shook her head and approached the older boy.

"Excuse me…"

Touya glanced at her, "What is it?" he asked, "Sorry about Mutsumi-san." Tomoyo said,

"Who?"

Tomoyo pointed at her hot-tempered bodyguard, still cussing at the teenager behind Touya and sweat-dropped, Touya glared slightly at Mutsumi.

"Oh… that woman who hit me with popcorn." He said, standing up while brushing the popcorn off himself.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Ah… but it was an accident! But still… I'm so sorry!" Touya shook his head, "No its okay." He stated and smiled.

She opened her mouth to speak when—

"TOMOYO-SAMA! Let's go! The movie is about to start!"

At this, Tomoyo shut her mouth. She turned her back on Touya and approached Mutsumi, "Okay, let's go."

Touya's gaze never left her, just before she entered the theatre, he thought he saw her wave at him.

"Touya-san…"

His eyes met Yukito's.

"What is it?"

"We're next in line."

Touya shook his head and nodded, "Right."

Mutsumi looked at the raven-haired girl,

"Tomoyo-sama… your face is red."

End PoV

Mai's PoV

Touya looked around. Yukito glanced at Touya, who seemed to be looking for something—or someone.

"Touya-san, who are you looking for?"

Touya felt slightly embarrassed at being caught, and blushed very faintly.

"Feh, it's nothing."

"Are you looking for her?" Yukito said, smiling knowingly.

"I said, it's nothing. Let's go get seats before this damn movie is over."

Yukito sweatdropped as Touya dragged him to the front row seats. "Touya-san, you should really watch your language…"

---

"Tomoyo-san, what's wrong? You've been fidgety since we went into the theatre."

"It's nothing, Ayako-san." She said, smiling.

"Are you sure? Did that boy Mutsumi-san throw popcorn at do something?" Ayako said, raising an eyebrow.

"IIE! Of course not, Ayako-san!" Tomoyo said, blushing faintly.

"Alright then… whatever you say, Mistress Tomoyo." Ayako spoke finally, turning back to face the screen.

"It's plain Tomoyo," The girl replied, sweatdropping.

---

"HEY, MONSTER! We're gonna be late… AGAIN!" Touya yelled at his younger sister. Sakura rushed to the front door, hurriedly finishing her rice. ("Thank you for the food, otou-san!")

"ONII-CHAN, WAIT UUUUUUUUUUP!" She yelled, stuffing her feet into her rollerblades, hurriedly slinging her bag over her shoulder while trying to keep up with her bike-riding older brother.

"You are so mean, onii-chan!"

"You are late, bakemono!" Touya said, mocking Sakura. She simply pouted and stuck her tongue out at Touya.

She may be in highschool, but she still acts like a child…

---

"Class, today, we have a new student! Her name is--"

Sakura pushed the classroom doors open, panting and sweating.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING LATE, TERADA SENSEI!" Sakura said, bowing.

"You don't know how many times I've heard that, Kinomoto." The teacher said, sweatdropping slightly. "Take your seat."

"Arigatou!" She said, running to her seat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted---"Ehe.."—our new student is Daidouji, Tomoyo."

"It's nice to meet you, everyone!" Tomoyo said, bowing. Everyone rose from their seats to introduce themselves to Tomoyo.

"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura! Nice to meet you," The brown-haired girl spoke, bowing.

Tomoyo couldn't help but think that this girl looked familiar.

Or maybe she'd just been thinking about him too much…

"… Daidouji-san? Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Ah, hai! I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something…"

"It's okay!" Sakura said, smiling.

"Alright everyone, that's enough. Go back to your seats." Terada-sensei spoke, "You can sit in that seat next to Kinomoto."

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei." She said, bowing politely. Her seatmate smiled at her as she settled into her seat, and she smiled back.

"Alright Daidouji-san, I will give you a buddy to stay with for a few weeks. Your buddy will teach you everything you need to know during these weeks. A show of hands, please?"

Almost everyone in the class raised their hands.

"I pick… Kinomoto."

(DING, DONG!)

"Class dismissed."

Ina's PoV

Tomoyo walked out the school gates, bidding her friends goodbye, just then, an auburn haired girl rushed in front of her.

"Daidouji-san!"

Tomoyo smiled, "It's okay, you can call me Tomoyo, Kinomoto-san--"

"--Phweee! It won't be fair if I called you by your first name and you call me by my last name!"

Tomoyo smiled again, "Okay… so, what is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Anou… I was wondering…"

---

"I'M HOME!"

No answer. Sakura huffed.

"Looks like you got home first." Tomoyo stated, coming from behind Sakura, who nodded.

"So… yeah… make yourself at home!" Sakura beamed, running to the kitchen. "I'll go make us some snacks!" the bubbly girl said from the kitchen. Tomoyo smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "Let me help! It's the--" she froze. Something had caught her attention, a picture of Sakura and her family.

It couldn't be.

The same chocolate brown eyes.

Dark brown hair.

It couldn't be him…

"KAIJUU! I'm home!"

Tomoyo shifted her attention to the "unknown" person, and blushed slightly.

It was him.

END.

---

Ina: Back to you, Mai!

Mai: bonks Idiot… the first chapter's done! 

Ina/AmiXD: I know. But you have to make the next chappie, dude! See! I'm so smart! XD

Mai: Demo, AMI-chan… I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA START THE NEXT CHAPTER! So no surprise there. Idiot.

Ami: WHATEVER! SAME DIFFERENCE!

Mai: That's MY line, by the way… LINE STEALER! Yours is "same banana"!

Anyway… eheheh.. review, pwease?

We'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as we can. /nods/


End file.
